Currently, graphics processing systems cull geometry data in a rendering pipe that will not be rendered. Traditional graphics processing systems may perform tile based to process geometry in a multi GPU environment. These solutions may limit performance such as the amount of parallel processing may be possible or adaptively processed and/or aggressive culling of geometry data.